


It Fed You

by ChildofMyth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bone Breaking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and so here it is, if they dont like it im not into it, my kink is hurting people i love but they have to be turned on by the pain in turn, reader doesn't have a specified gender, so yeah...., this came about because my friend challenged me to write about my most deep down hidden kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: Your fingers were shaking.There were tears down his cheeks.You both felt alive.





	It Fed You

“Are you ready?” You asked softly, lips brushing against the side of your lovers skull, he was, in fact, made entirely of bones anyways.

Your partner let out a soft, strangled noise, eyes shifting nervously before finding your gaze again. Papyrus sat, bound to a solid platform as you hovered over him, straddling him. You were both completely naked save for the bindings around Papyrus' wrists, ankles, and neck. He cleared his throat experimentally and smiled, a quiver in his smile. “I- I THINK SO...”

You pet his skull lovingly and nodded. “Remember, there's no turning back. Do you remember the safe word?” You asked softly.

He gulped and nodded, twitching expression full of thrill.

“I... I AM SCARED.” He whimpered finally around his shaky smile, and your grin widened, growing toothier and more menacing. Your eyes sharpened.

“Good.” You growled, biting the tip of your tongue in excitement. Papyrus's body shivered and his eyes widened in fear.... and excitement.

There was no time to waste. You moved your hands down to stroke the radius and ulna of his left arm, eyes widening in anticipation. Your fingers moved to the inner spaces, the separation of the bones. Papyrus whined, watching you carefully.

You curled your hands around the bones, rubbing up and down lazily until--

 

_**SNAP** _

 

“ _AAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHHH!!!”_

 

Papyrus's scream filled your bloodstream, pounding in your ears and shaking through your veins. Your eyes widened even further and the skeleton continued to cry wildly in pain and panic. Your smile could only grow.

In your hands were his arm bones, ulna littered with cracks through the middle, but radius completely splintered into pieces, bulging out in gut-twisting angles. The radius had snapped under the pressure first. Your eyes traveled up your lovers' body again, reaching his face to watch in amazement as bright orange tears dripped down his cheeks. His voice had cracked from the strain of his screams and now he was only sobbing sporadically, voice hoarse. His cheeks burned bright orange and when he finally squeezed his eyes open, you could see his glowing pupil rolling up into his skull.

You cackled, shaking with excitement, fingers dancing over the damaged goods to agitate them even further. Papyrus whimpered and tried(and failed) to squirm.

“Well?” You asked, looking down again at your handiwork. Thick red blood oozed from the broken edges, rising from the spider webbed cracks in his bone to pool around him. The red stuck to the white of his bones, the contrast truly a thing to marvel at. Thankfully, monsters couldn't die of blood loss. Your eyes flicked back to his face.

“Shall I continue?”

His voice came as a choked sob, raking through his throat and bringing more tears.

And even then, his mouth twitched up in a weak smile, eyes hazy and glossed over.

“GOD YES.” He insisted.

You bent his pointer finger all the way back to lay flat against the top of his hand.

His scream was in the form of your name this time, and you never felt more power in your life.

Good.

You wanted him to hurt.

 

It fed you.

 


End file.
